Cold (Even Next to You)
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Deep in the dungeons of Equestria, two prisoners live out their lives fulfilling their duties to their ruler. All the while trying to keep each other going. One-Shot.


**A/N: This story has been on my mind lately. So I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Summary: Deep in the dungeons of Equestria, two prisoners live out their lives fulfilling their duties to their ruler. All the while trying to keep each other going.**

 **Rated T: For some disturbing images, language and some torture.**

 **Cold (Even Next to you)**

The year is unknown to those who inhabit deep inside Equestria's dungeons. Many loses track of time after several days, and many have gone insane from the enclosure of the dark damp environment. A young female purple Unicorn laid still on the cold stone floor. Her eyes closed, shivering, but not from the cold. Sounds of clopping steps did nothing to stir the young mare, as she continued to lie there silently.

" _Darling. You must get up._ "

Even though the voice spoke softly, the purple mare eyes started to slowly open as she spoke.

" _Rarity?_ "

Rarity didn't reply. Instead she watched silently as the mare in front of her started to move. Slowly, the purple mare moved her legs into position, she then used all of her strength that she had, slowly and with great struggle, she stood halfway up. But not much more than that. Rarity then rushed to the mare's side.

" _Come on Twilight_ ," Rarity said quietly. "Use my weight as support."

Twilight nodded and with Rarity's help, she was able to stand up. A moment of a quick breather was all Twilight got, as she then started to walk. Rarity, never left her side. The two walked together in silence for a short distance.

"Rarity, how much longer must we keep doing this?"

Rarity shook her head. "I don't know, Darling. But we must keep doing our duty. That is our only sole reason of living."

Twilight bit her bottom lip. She thought back to the first day when both Rarity and her arrived to the Equestria's dungeons. All Twilight could remember was that they were young, though how long ago that was she could no longer remember. They arrived and were given jobs. Twilight must use her magic to fix anything and everything that is a symbol of their ruler, while Rarity must make sure that any and all tapestry are 100%. In addition to her job she must make sure nothing gets in the way of Twilights work.

Reaching their destination, on what seems to be the fourteenth floor of the dungeons, (as Twilight and Rarity both share a cell on the fifth floor,) they went to the captain of the guard to check in.

"Captain Applejack, Twilight and Rarity reporting for duty."

Captain Applejack looked towards Twilight and Rarity, she then looked at her clipboard. She then pointed to the work space that Twilight and Rarity would be working in.

"Go to your work station. And remember that this needs to be done in two hours or less. There's lots that needs to be done to day."

Without another word Rarity and Twilight went to their work station. Once they got there, they noticed a giant broken statute of their ruler Mi Amore Cadenza. While neither Twilight nor Rarity had meet Mi Amore Cadenza but they heard a lot about her. She's a very demanding ruler who is very vain and thus has many statues and images of her. She also wants to be called by her full name. Looking around Twilight notice that the statue cause some of the tapestry to be torn.

"It looks like you have some work to do today, Rarity."

Rarity looked at the slightly torn tapestry and noticed that it wasn't cut by the statue. It was cut by several sharp blades. But she isn't going to mention that.

"Yes, it seems that I do." Rarity then turned towards Twilight. "But Darling, I'm more worried about you. Are you able to fix the statue in your condition?"

Twilight, who started to move several broken pieces of the statue, just smiled. "I'll be fine Rarity."

Rarity wasn't convinced, but she trusted Twilight's judgement.

" _Hey!_ "

Rarity and Twilight turned to the sound of the new voice.

"No talking! Start working you two!"

"Of course Applebloom, we're sorry." Rarity said apologizing.

Applebloom just eyes narrowed as she watch the two prisoners. After a few moments she walked away returning to her duties. Rarity watched as Applebloom left, once she was gone Rarity turned her attention back to Twilight. Twilight was focus on her hard work, but she was struggling a bit. Rarity for a few moments looked on with concern, but knowing that there isn't anything she could do, she grabbed her sewing kit and started her work on the tapestry. An hour later, Rarity was finishing up on all of the tapestry.

"That should do it." Rarity said to herself. "Now it shouldn't rip under hard _stony_ conditions. _Unless somepony comes at it with a blade and thus makes me work on it again._ It's good as new!"

Rarity smiled to herself at a job well done. Yet, she felt no happiness no matter how many times she smiles. Deep down she knows that in a week this tapestry will be either torn or eaten by worms. Sighing, Rarity turned to see how's Twilight's progress is coming along. Rarity's eye's went wide as she saw what was transpiring. Twilight is currently struggling in placing the whole world part of the statue back on top of Mi Amore Cadenza. Slowly, the purple aura started to fade around the statue piece. Then all of a sudden, a light blue aura appeared along side Twilight's magic aura. Twilight turned her head and saw Rarity using her magic.

"Rarity?" Twilight stated in surprised.

" _Hey! You're not allowed to help!_ "

Twilight turned to the sound of the voice. She saw a young gray unicorn whom is named Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle is one of the guards that occasionally watches over Twilight and Rarity. She wasn't happy that Rarity was interfering with Twilight's work.

"You know that you're not suppose to help. Now stop helping or face the consequences!" Officer Sweetie Belle stated.

Rarity ignored Officer Sweetie Belle's warnings and continued to help Twilight.

"STOP! Rarity please?"

Twilight's pleads were ignored by Rarity, instead she continued to levitate the last piece towards the top of the statue. Officer Sweetie Belle grit her teeth in anger as she stormed off. There was somepony she needed to get. Meanwhile, Rarity had just placed the world back on top of Mi Amore Cadenza. That of course took a lot out of Rarity as she panted heavily.

" _Now I know exactly how much energy Twilight uses daily._ "

Twilight slowly walked to Rarity's side and looked over her in concern. Rarity looked up at Twilight and smiled.

"I'm alright Darling."

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but hoofsteps caused her to stay quiet. She turned towards the sound and whom she saw cause her to cower down in fear. Rarity watched as Twilight laid down low, so she turned around. When she turned around her eyes went wide. For standing in front of her were Officer Sweetie Belle and Officer McIntosh. Deep down Rarity knew she was in trouble. For if Officer McIntosh was here, it means that she was going to be escorted to her for her punishment.

"Alright you," Officer Sweetie Belle said pointing at Rarity. "for disobeying my order, you are being sent to the Correction Officers. Maybe then you'll think twice about helping."

Silently Rarity complied to Officer Sweetie Belle wishes and walked out with Officer McIntosh. Leaving Twilight behind with Officer Sweetie Belle.

* * *

Officer McIntosh lead Rarity down two flights of stairs to the dungeon's correction floor. While McIntosh understood why Rarity ignored Sweetie Belle's warnings, he has a job to do. Looking back towards Rarity he could see her looking at the floor with worry. But she must face her punishment, no matter what his opinion is. Officer McIntosh and Rarity eventually stopped in front of a door that said "Correction Officer Rainbow Dash." Rarity looked up from the floor and the moment she saw the door, fear instantly came upon her.

"Oh no!Please, not this place! Any other place than here! Anyone elsebut _her!_ "

Officer McIntosh opened the door and went inside, followed by a very scare Rarity. A pale, light grayish cerulean female Pegasus was sitting behind a desk. She looked up and saw Officer McIntosh with a prisoner.

"Officer Rainbow Dash, I'm here with a prisoner."

Rainbow Dash took a look at the prisoner and she smiled a sinister smile. Rarity gulped and started to cower beneath Rainbow Dash gaze.

Placing Rarity's hooves onto the wooden bar, Rainbow Dash closes the cuffs, locking Rarity in place. She then went to the near by cabinet and started to look through it.

"Now then," Rainbow Dash said in a mocking tone. "what punishment should I dish out for you today?"

Rainbow Dash eyes stopped on a whip. Smirking, she picked up the whip and closed the cabinet door. She then walked over to Rarity who started to have tears in her eyes. Rarity closed her eyes as Rainbow Dash lifted her head.

"Hey now, I just want you to know something." Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity opened her eyes and noticed that Rainbow Dash has a concern look on her face. This caused some sort of relief to come upon Rarity.

"I just want you to know that…"

Rainbow Dash leaned down and whispered into Rarity's ear.

" _You deserve this punishment._ "

Rarity's eyes went wide and while her brain was processing the information, Rainbow Dash went behind Rarity and stopped five feet away. Taking the whip into her mouth, Rainbow Dash cracked the whip against the ground.

 _CRACK!_

Hearing this, Rarity flinched as she knows exactly what was going to happen. And deep down inside Rarity knows that no amount of pleading will help her. All she can do is just to stand there quietly and silently take her punishment, while praying that it will be over very quickly. But there's a reason why Rarity doesn't want to Correction Officer Rainbow Dash to be the one to dish out her punishment.

 _WACK!_

Feeling the whip crack open her back, Rarity grit her teeth together to keep from screaming. She can _not_ scream, she must _not_ scream. Otherwise Rainbow Dash could go over board. That is something that Rarity could only hope doesn't happen.

 _WACK!_

 _WACK!_

 _WACK!_

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes as she stared at Rarity. She could see tears flowing down the sides of the prisoner's face. Tears is fine and all but Rainbow Dash _wants_ something more. She is going to have to swing harder. So Rainbow Dash wind back and swung the whip.

 _WAAACK!_

This time a cry came out of Rarity. The sound was music to Rainbow Dash ears. That cry is what Rainbow Dash spends day after day to hear. Rarity mentally curse herself, but she knew it was only a matter of time before it happen.

 _WACK!_

 _WACK!_

With every strike Rarity cried out in pain, as Rainbow Dash continued to dish out her punishment. After five minutes Rainbow Dash grinned to herself as she took a look at the sight before her. The prisoner had blood running down her back, and her spirit was low. Rainbow Dash walked back to the cabinet and put the whip away. She then walked back to Rarity and took off the cuffs. Rarity then fell to the ground due to exhaustion. Rainbow Dash meanwhile went to her desk and started to write a small report. After she was done she then went to Rarity and picked her up.

"I hope you learned your lesson today. Now it's time for you to go back to your little cellmate and continue your work."

Rarity stood on all fours and slowly, very slowly, she walks out of Rainbow Dash's office. Outside of the office was a nurse, who then quickly wrapped Rarity's wounds. After all, Mi Amore Cadenza needs her to fix all of the tapestry. Standing off to the side was Twilight, who had her head down. Rarity could see tears running down the side of her face. This caused Rarity a great deal of pain, as she didn't want to add onto the already heavy load on Twilight's shoulder. Once the nurse left Twilight went to Rarity's side.

"R-Rarity, I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I was stronger I-."

Rarity hushed Twilight and gave her a soft hug as Twilight cried into her neck.

"Shhh, It's not your fault Darling. I knew what I was doing. But Twilight," Rarity lifted Twilight's head so she can look her in the eyes. "I don't regret helping you."

Twilight smiled for a brief second before the guilt starts to eat at her. Rarity silently cursed herself, but she doesn't dwell on it. Instead she let go of Twilight and started to slightly nudged her.

"Come on Darling, we need to get back to work."

Twilight wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. Together she and Rarity walked towards their next work destination. Ahead of them was Officer Sweetie Belle who was angrily waiting for them.

"What are you two doing?! Get a move on!"

Rarity and Twilight both flinched at Officer Sweetie Belle's voice. And they both walk as fast as they can, to avoid her wrath.

* * *

Rarity and Twilight both slowly walked towards their last destination of the day. Neither one spoke to each other, but they didn't have to. Each could feel what the other was feeling, and it was sadness. While today wasn't as bad as it usually was, it doesn't mean that they were happy about it. They, however, had accepted their fate. If this life was a way for them to stay alive and live to see tomorrow, then there's nothing to be done.

Twilight fell to her knees in exhaustion. Rarity, on the other hand, continued to stand by Twilights side.

"Come on Darling. You can do it. It's just a bit more further."

Panting heavily, Twilight turned towards Rarity with tears in her eyes. This of course also cause tears to appear in Rarity's eyes. Despite the feelings that was flooding over her, Rarity bent down lower. With a gentle push, she was able to get Twilight back on her feet. Quickly, Rarity looked around to see if anyone of the guards were around. Seeing no one, was a sigh of relief for Rarity, but it didn't last long. She then encourage Twilight to continue to move forward.

Ten minutes later, Rarity and Twilight reached their final destination, their dungeon cell. With heavy spirit Rarity left Twilight side to grab their meal for tonight. Although it's nothing special, Rarity was at least glad that the food was edible. Grabbing two bowls she then carried them over to where Twilight was currently sitting. Like every night, as long as both Twilight and Rarity remember, they ate in silence. Once their dinner was gone, like clockwork, two armored soldiers took their bowls away, never to be seen until the next day.

Twilight Sparkle stood up and slowly walked several feet away. Rarity looked on with a great deal of sadness, as she knew Twilight wanted to lay down at the same spot from the first day they arrived. A few moments after Twilight laid down to rest, Rarity stood over her friend. Twilight closed eyes slowly opened as she stared straight ahead, not bothering to look at Rarity.

" _I'm cold_."

Rarity laid herself down right next to Twilight. Tears started to flow from Twilight eyes as she started to cry. Rarity, tears flowing as well, nuzzled against Twilight hushing her in a caring tone.

"I'm here Twilight." Rarity said softly. "I'll always be right here beside you."

Slowly the two exhausted mares, with tears flowing, closed their eyes. Not once leaving the other side as they fell asleep. Guards going on their rounds just ignored the two sleeping mares and their opened cell door, that lead to freedom.

 **A/N: And that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. I had fun writing it. I have some more MLP stories that I want to write. But it'll be some time before I write them. Anyway, I'll see you guys later.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out**


End file.
